


playlist

by orphan_account



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Comfort, Eiji okumura/ ash lynx mentioned, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Relationship(s), Song Lyrics, Songfic, Underage Drinking, a lot of mitski, alternative universe, god the tags are so long, i hope this isn't too ooc, some are cc others are au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2020-07-07 17:37:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19856257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a collection of oneshots based on different songs(warning: will contain pop-icon mitski)





	1. Pink In The Night by Mitski

**Author's Note:**

> i haven’t watched banana fish in a month and i haven’t read the manga but i can’t stop thinking about sing/yue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comfort  
> thank you mrs. mitski 4 being soft sometimes  
> canon compliant, post ending

_I glow pink in the night in my room_

_I've been blossoming alone over you_

_And I hear my heart breaking tonight_

_Do you hear it too?_

Yue swallowed, shifting against the headboard of his bed. Sitting upright, the boy could feel his own pulse where he held his left wrist. Yue never considered himself one to get nervous unless presented with a serious threat, but here, in the calm wash of his lamp and under the cover of night, Yue realized that his beating heart never felt so good. 

The feeling was hard to place. It sat deep in his stomach like dread, hummed in his fingertips like anticipation, and made his chest feel gentle but tight at the same time. And though he was hyper aware of the boy sitting at the edge of Yue's lavish bed, thoughts couldn't help but flood his mind. Questions like _when did this happen?_ and _why didn't I notice it sooner?_ and _why don't I hate this_? flooded his brain. Images accompanied them, too. 

Sing, giving a weary smile to one of his gang members after a long day of discussion at Yue's home.

Sing, coming down from a burst of laughter which left a soft smirk on his face.

Sing, sitting on a gorgeous red couch, reluctantly mentioning something he learned from Ash. 

Many more Sing-centric recollections danced in Yue's head. Each fuzzy in a way, clouded by the pink that accompanies memories tainted by love. 

But here, in the present, there was no pink. Just the tender yellow that illuminated Sing's body, shoulders slightly hunched and no longer wrapped by the jacket he entered with. His slightly tousled hair just daring Yue to touch and smooth out. 

"Are you going to look at me?" Yue's voice startled them both. There was a bit of a defense in it, a habit formed by years. 

Sing only kept looking forward, however. With a deep inhale, the boy stretched his back. With an exaggerated yawn, Sing spoke, "It's pretty late." 

Rejection was something that was Yue had mastered. Many people decided that Yue wasn't used to being told no, to being let down, but he learned from a young age that things not material weren't for him. Pearls and gold could decorate his entire home if he wanted, but things like domestic mornings and careful touches evaded him. 

Yue was so close to giving up, but before he did, he had to ask.

"Why?"

At this, Sing's head turned to face Yue. Sympathetic eyes lingered on Yue's hand, still clutching his wrist to his chest. Yue was too worn down to feel pathetic. There was a strange yearning for Sing's sympathy, for the compassion he had heard so much about. It had been so long since the two began to work together. 

"Why is it late?" Sing asked, jokingly. With his head cocked to the side and a faux confused expression, Yue never wanted to roll his eyes and kiss someone at the same time more in his life.

But the ill-timed joke made something change in Yue, something that reminded him of his duties and the past years. If who he was saw who he is now, what would he say? The pre-Sing-Yue would scoff and recoil in disgust at this sight. But post-Sing-Yue was too vunerable and sober to stop the words spilling from his mouth. 

"Why won't you look at me?"

Sing sighed, bending his body so his torso faced Yue. Letting out a groan, he buried his head in his hands.

The past few weeks had been painted with the tension. Nights after discussing plans for Chinatown where Sing hung out as Yut Lung prepared for sleep became more common. Yue was fine with ignoring the bubbling feeling between his ribcage, until Sing would turn away and the distance between them opened up again. 

Frustrated, Sing shot his head up.

"Because you're so confusing, man!"

Yue could feel himself close off, preparing an annoyed retort.

Sing continued, "Seriously! Sometimes you're so mean and just..." Sing looked around the room, flabbergasted, searching for the words. "Annoying! And I understand why you're that way."

A lull came in Sing's voice, and the room fell silent. It was deafening, the fear that stretched from the floor to the ceiling. 

"I try to think that I understand," His tone felt delicate. With eyes cast downward, Sing went on. "But I don't understand why you get like... this. Suddenly you're al- almost sweet? And sad? And I don't know why." 

_Because_ , Yue thought. _Because I_... 

"I don't know what you want," Sing winced as the next words fell from his mouth. "But I want to give it to you." He cringed at how freely he was speaking. 

Yue let go of his hand, allowing it to fall flat against his mattress. 

"Even after all the shitty things you've done, I want to make things okay. Not just for Chinatown. I actually want _you_ to be okay."

Yue didn't understand what Sing meant when he said 'confusing.' Each sound left him more disoriented. It was like there was a physical pull in his chest, pleading for something Yue never even dreamed of receiving. None of it made sense to him. 

Trusting himself, Yue bit his lip. "I want you to..."

A pause.

"I want.."

"Yue?" Sing questioned, slipping his shoes off as he moved to join Yue. 

Yue knew that when the morning sun arrived, this night would be roses in his memory. The moment his head fell against Sing's shoulder, the moment their hands found each other, Yue felt okay. Like the gaps between their fingers were filled with gentle appreciation for each other. Like feeling Sing near him was enough to let to the rushing blood in Yue run with tenderness instead of the usual hostility that boiled beneath his skin.

"Can we stay like this?" Yue asked. 

"Yeah."

"How long?"

"As long as you want...

Man."

"Do you really have to add 'man' to that?" Yue rolled his eyes.

Sing let out a snark. "Oh c'mon, what's wrong with that?"

 _Tsk_ , Yue shook his head, his hair tickling Sing's hand with the motion. Yue moved back to face Sing, and was met with the a _look_. 

Sing's eyes gazed at Yue like he was the most ethereal being he had ever seen. "Your hair is really soft."

Gathering himself, Yue tried to hide his startled expression. "I know," Yue boasted. "We should sleep before you start asking to touch it." The atmosphere was slowly moving away from one where Yue had to be so exposed, and he invited the familiar warmth of banter. 

"'We?'" Sing raised an eyebrow, smiling. "You're really letting me sleep here?"

"Just get the light before I kick you out."

"You wouldn't."

With the dying glow, the two boys laid on their sides under the silk sheets. Yue's mind picked up in the dark, replaying Sing's confession of...

Of _what_? Friendship? Genuine concern? Being a good person who doesn't want to see people constantly distressed and bitter?

Yue heard Sing's arms move before he felt them. Tentatively, hovering above Yue, they stayed suspended in the air until Sing swallowed.

"Can I? I mean... do you want me to?"

When was the last time anyone asked Yue if he wanted to be touched? 

"Please."

Sing's hands pulled Yue close until he was pressed against him. Holding Yue like he was the most important piece of gold, Sing began to doze off. 

Yue felt the safety of the dark and Sing. In a moment between everything that has happened and everything that will happen, Yue let himself relax. With the slow and lazy thump of his heart, Yue began to think. 

_I_... His internal monologue searched for words to explain the situation to himself. 

_It's like a summer shower_

_With every drop of rain singing_

_'I love you, I love you, I love you_

_I love you, I love you, I love you_

_I love you, I love you, I love you!'_


	2. Swing Lynn by Twin Cabins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> obligatory normal high school au! yut lung is on student council, shorter (also on student council) throws a party & sing & yut lung have miscommunications! also its loosely implied that yut lung and shorter are ex's, sorry

_Hey there little honey won't you groove_

_I've been trying all night to dance with you_

_Hey there little lonely won't you say_

_I said, "I would rather die than feel this pain."_

_-_

Sing looked down into the contents of his red solo cup, feeling a satisfied smirk play on his face. At some point, he let the music drown out his conversations and felt content with basking in the cheesiness of Friday night high school parties.

Being friends with older kids like Shorter and Ash really gave him opportunities. The full house, smelling of shallow alcohol and adolescent jitters, had so many doors just waiting for Sing to open. Metaphorically, of course, he would never invade the privacy of the Wong household. At least, not now. 

Bobbing his head to the sounds, Sing glanced around, the moment of ease starting to slip into something else. Caught between the kitchen counter and a group of kids like him, Sing started to feel claustrophobic. He appreciated the restless hum from tipsy teens just as much as the next sophomore, but at some point a man has to draw the line and decide for himself when he needed more space to move.

Sneakily escaping the slurred chatter of his friends, Sing twisted his body through the crowd until he reached a back door. It led to a small backyard lit by strung lights and decorated with trinkets on a sort-of-but-not-really deck. It was almost completely empty, save for one junior Sing had heard so much about, who was currently seated on a lawn chair, admiring the moon.

It’s not like Sing blindly followed every stray rumor that drifted near him. He wasn’t an idiot; he refused to cling onto passing whispers or subtweets. Not to mention, the junior was on student council, which Sing was currently running for. Of course he'd _heard_ about Yut Lung, he wasn't deaf. 

Nor was he blind.

Yut Lung was undeniably and painfully beautiful. Sing felt silly, shallowly ashamed at how he couldn’t help but marvel at Yut Lung’s pale, smooth skin; at his glistening hair, so black it was almost purple. But there was no way to avoid becoming embarrassingly captivated by Yut Lung, not when he had such deep eyes and spoke like every word that rolled off his tongue was a blessing to all. Not when he carried himself with such a dignified air, despite all the quiet hisses of the hallway.

Sing considered turning back inside, but Yut Lung turned around and met his eyes. Sing offered a cheeky smile, one that had locked in so many friendships before. It was a little apologetic; he felt a bit like an intruder, disrupting the quiet, almost holy atmosphere. The night air was fresh, and the lights made Yut Lung look like an angel out of heaven. Framing his soft, hardly surprised face, the glow kissed him. 

"Hey," Sing waved a bit, confidence breaking in the air. "Too loud in there or something?" Now that he was talking, he might as welly try to get a conversation rolling.

"Sing, right?" Yut Lung ignored his question, speaking in a passively haughty tone. Something that sounded condescending covered by a polite veil. Just to prove whatever point he was trying to make, Yut Lung eyed Sing up and down before returning to his star gazing. 

Not like you could see stars on a night like this, in a _city_ like this. 

Sing stepped closer, testing the waters. He heard from Shorter that Yut Lung was two-faced, which Sing certainly understood now, but Shorter didn't tell him how lonely those two faces looked in the cold. Even with his presented pretentiousness, Yut Lung sounded _exhausted_. How long had he been here? _Why_ was he here?

Sing yawned, speaking casually. "Yeah."

Yut Lung leaned back in his chair, stretching out like a cat. "You're Shorter's friend," He stated. "I thought you'd be taller." 

Sing huffed. Always with the height. 

"And you're Shorter's..." Sing trailed off, not sure where that sentence could even go.

Yut Lung shot a dark glare his way. 

Sing felt a stupid. 

" _I'm_ none of your business," Yut Lung declared, rising from his chair. 

Torn between apologizing and rolling his eyes, Sing watched the older boy swiftly brush past him into the house. When Yut Lung slid the back door open, Sing could feel the heat and music radiate from the house. 

The whole interaction felt like a shot on the dark in the first place, and it just so happened to have missed completely. Sing hadn't intended to upset Yut Lung, of course not. Though hesitantly, he kind of respected him. Yut Lung always delivered on his promises on the council, and might actually be a good guy, if Sing looked past the pettiness. The failed attempt to connect just made him feel lonely, isolated from the moon Yut Lung was looking at not even ten minutes ago. 

Sing sat in the chair that Yut Lung left cold, wondering about those past ten minutes. Why was Yut so rude and defensive, anyway? It's not like people are just _like_ that. And it's not like Sing even did anything wrong!

 _Why did the he have to be so dramatic?_ Sing complained internally. 

_Why he have to be so pretty?_

Why did Sing want to hold his waist as they danced to whatever soft pop song was playing inside? Why did his brain conjure up images of the two of them, swaying in synch, forgetting whatever happened before? Why was Sing able to hear the song playing from behind the glass door, sharp in contrast with how tender its tune was? 

_-_

_You said, "I know, I feel very much the same_

_But I'm afraid that I don't know, knowing is not my thing,"_

_But I would like to dance with you_

_Awkwardly in haze_

_To this little tune_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know if anyones actually reading but its fun to think about how different they'd be if they weren't in danger all the time :(


	3. I Will by Canary Room (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so basically:  
> its been 7 months since sing soo ling & yut lung lee have quit the crime game;  
> yue reflects on the morning.  
> (doesnt follow manga canon)

_I said it once, I said it twice_

_I'll say it all again_

_How it felt so loud in me_

_The feeling of you growing up_

\- 

**May 15th, 5:39 am**

The morning light poured in with grace; delicate and sincere. The early, rising sun spilled past the slightly open linen curtains, danced on the white silk sheets, and nestled between two heads of inky black hair. The glow kissed the sleeping faces, as if it were a gentle alarm clock, as gentle as the hands pressed together under the blankets. 

Yue was the first to stir. He often was. Some mornings, he felt grateful for the minutes of privacy. The privilege of preparation; the knowledge that Yue had something to look forward to; a first breath that was all his own. 

Other days, the golden silence was unbearable. The sun's rays felt harsh, solid and taunting like prison bars. 

Today was not one of those days. Today, Yue could feel the heat radiate from the arm across his chest, tender in its hold. Today, dawn was a finger hovering above a play button; a clock that fell in love with the second between a new hour and couldn't let it pass just yet. Yue thought of other comparisons while staring up at the ceiling, until-

"Good morning," Sing whispered.

Oh, how rarely Sing whispered. Yue felt silly admitting that he loved Sing's hushed words. As much as he appreciated his boisterous laugh, nothing could compare to the sweet, secret chuckle that Sing delivered when the two laid still. 

Yue just hummed in agreement, turning to face Sing properly. 

At this point, he felt comfortable admiring Sing. Yue didn't notice anything about Sing until the two were in their twenties. He use to feel embarrassed by gazing at his firm face, disgusted by the saccharine implications. But once adulthood settled in, the possibility of love began to form, and with that, the possibility of escape. 

So now, Yue gazed freely and Sing gazed back. 

"I'm starving." Sing grumbled, pulling him close. "Breakfast?" 

"No," Yue replied. "Not yet." It was a funny thing, the way his demands became softer with everyday. "Just a few more minutes." 

Sing smiled. "Alright."

Both the dawn's light and Sing's lips pressed against Yue, each with their own promise of comfort. 

-

_And I'll say I'm sorry_

_till I have no breath to give_

_I will!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope that wasnt too flowery. i know domestic yuesing isnt exactly on brand but. canary room's ep made me tender. part two to follow soon! i hope no one's bugged by that, but I Will! gave me a lot . of emotions and i cant fit them all in one chapter. please let me know if you liked this chapter or if you know any other good yuesing songs!


	4. Teenage Blue by Dreamgirl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw for underrated drinking, Sing is 18 and Yut Lung is 20.   
> takes place after banana fish anime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i did this in like. an hour. i love dreamgirl so much. i meant for this to be angst but i can't find it in myself to make them sad for more than 2 seconds. sorry yut lung is always looking at the sky, swing lynn and teenage blue gave me the same vibes so :(

_Oh, you and I_

_Held our hands,_

_told the time_

_Oh, you and I_

_Is it the way_

_you and I wait?_

_My only, my only you_

-

Sing understood that Yut Lung drowned himself in liquor less and less often for the sole purpose of managing their business. At first, there was a reluctant sliver of hope that maybe, just _maybe_ , Yut Lung would eventually abstain from wine without a cause. A brief prayer for golden champagne to be left untouched by his hand; for flute glasses to only be made visible under the elegant lights of a venue during those fancy parties that Sing finds annoying. 

But one can only hope for so much. 

Around once or twice a month, Sing would walk into Yut Lung's room - just to check in - and find his partner fast asleep on the couch, booze dribbling from the glass in his hand onto the delicate carpet. Sometimes, before entering, Sing would press his ear against the door, just to check if Yut Lung was awake. Occasionally, he would hear muffled sobs and heaving breaths. At this, Sing would pause to listen for a while, then quietly leave the Lee household. If Yut Lung deserved anything it was the chance to cry in peace. At least Sing could give him that.

-

_Oh, you and I_

_Is it the way_

_you and I stay?_

_Oh, you and I_

_In my mind,_

_you were my baby_

_My only, my only you_

-

Sing knocked on the door, mentally mapping out how the night would go. Yut Lung would either be asleep, with some pretentious drink next to him; awake, working on some convoluted plan that Sing would have to hear about in the morning; or tucked into bed, sober as can be.

Sing hoped that luck would give him the latter after hearing no response. With a light twist of the doorknob, Sing poked his head in. He was met with the sight of Yut Lung's back turned to him, curled on the couch so that his arms sat atop the burgundy backrest with his chin nestled between his elbows. There, in his expensive bath robe, Yut Lung almost looked like a kid on a train; the kind that shifted in his seat to keep looking at whatever thing caught his interested for more than two seconds. 

Sing had hoped to duck back out before Yut Lung noticed him, he hadn't considered the possibility of catching Yut Lung gazing out the window into the inky night sky. It was sort of a weird thing to see, one of the private things people did when they were alone and able to shed the feeling of eyes the day had brought.

Yut Lung could have easily moved to his bed, Sing noticed. _It's closer to the window anyway. And there's nothing outside. The moon's not even out._

"Sing?" Yut Lung asked, having seen his reflection in the window. It wasn't an odd occurrence for Yut Lung to be awake during Sing's 'checkins,' but he had always been busy, even barking orders to some henchman or another on occasion. Finding the Lee in a complete state of what appeared to be tranquility took him aback for a moment.

Sing partly entered the room, leaving his leg behind the door to keep it open. "Just seeing if you were working on anything. Later." 

Yut Lung didn't turn to look at him, but Sing noticed the puffy eyes reflected against the glass. For what little color the window provided, there was no missing the twinge of red that painted his cheeks and the rose that danced across the bow of his upper-lip. Sing knew that Yut Lung intended to pass out on this couch, cold and drunk and with a tear streaked face. 

_Would you just look at me?_ Sing thought with a hint of longing. _Just man up and look at me_ , he corrected himself, replacing the emotion with frustration. _Why do you have to do this so often?_

Yut Lung cleared his throat. "You can go now." 

"I know," Sing nodded. "I just, I..." He racked his brain. It was one thing to ignore Yut Lung's crying, one thing to call him a sissy for it when Sing was being yelled at, but something completely different to leave him like this when the atmosphere was so _raw_. Yut Lung wasn't screaming, hidden behind a stiff door, or even hissing out his 'goodbye.' He couldn't even look at Sing, someone who'd seen him fall to the floor with tears flowing out of him like a broken water fountain. 

There come a soft hiccup. "Just go," Yut Lung harshened his tone. "Seriously, Sing. God, don't you have anything else to do?" 

_I get you're drunk but you don't have to be so_ , Sing thought, still standing in the doorway. _So... So..._

Suddenly, Yut Lung whipped around. "Get. _Out_ ," He seethed. 

_So sad._

_So pathetic._

_So mean._

_So unprofessional._

_So helpless._

_So hurt._

_So blue._

_So..._

"You know, you really should stop drinking so much," Sing frowned, not retreating from the doorway. His words came out too casual, too careless. "You're better than this. At least, you can be."

Yut Lung sighed, a bitter laugh escaping his lips. Then another. Then another. Then the laughter turned to sobs and for once all Sing could do was watch. He was out of inspirational lectures. The sight of Yut Lung shaking from his sobs reminded Sing why he never entered if he could hear wailing through the door. He was afraid that he'd have to see Yut Lung completely break down and Sing wouldn't be able to rally him out of his self loathing. 

"If you're going to tease me for crying then leave," Yut Lung ordered, calming down from his weeping. "I don't want to hear whatever you have to say now."

In a second of irrational thinking, Sing strode across the room and sat himself right next to Yut Lung. He could see the shock and irritation on his face. 

"I won't say anything," Sing huffed. "But I won't let you cry like a baby by yourself, either. Maybe some other day." He put a hesitant hand on Yut Lung's shoulder, encouraging him to sit properly so their shoulders could bump.

 _Oh my God this is stupid_ , Sing criticized himself. _He's gonna snap and I'm never going to hear the end of it._

"What are you doing?" Yut Lung questioned, wiping the tears off his face and staring at Sing with so much confusion his own head began to hurt. 

"Letting you cry like a baby, without making fun of you, just like you requested," Sing hoped that was a good enough answer. 

"I recall requesting you to leave," Yut Lung deadpanned before leaning back. "But this will do, I suppose." 

Sing rolled his eyes, and watched as Yut Lung closed his. Sing imagined that he had probably tired himself out from crying and drinking all night, seeing as not even five minutes after resting Yut Lung was asleep. His breaths came out in soft, gentle huffs and the color in his cheeks barely started to dull. Yut Lung's eyelashes were damp from his tears and his position didn't look the least bit comfortable, but Sing couldn't find it in himself to wake him. He could at least let Yut Lung sleep before waking him up to urge him into his bed. 

_So..._

_Pretty_ , Sing thought before his own eyelids began to feel heavy. 

-

_All that I'd ever see all that I'd ever believe is through_

_All that I'd ever see all that I'd ever believe is through_

_Oh, you and I_

_Held our hands,_

_told the time_

_Oh, you and I_

_It's all the same now,_

_you were mind_


End file.
